Patients with certain hematologic and solid tumors remain in need of new therapies. The use of bispecific antibodies to direct cytotoxic T cells to tumor cells, and chimeric antigen receptors (CARs) to engineer antigen specificity onto an immune effector cell are being demonstrated to provide a therapeutic benefit. Also, oncolytic virus technologies are useful additions to the current standard of care of solid tumors, expected to have a safety profile and the ability to infect, replicate in, and lyse tumor cells. However, the antitumor efficacy of the bispecific antibodies, CARs and oncolytic virus are suboptimal, demonstrating the continued need for further advances of oncology, antibodies, and oncolytic virus therapy.